You Can't Ask Me to Do That
by beurownhero
Summary: Demons capture Sam. Dean, as expected comes to get him back. Torture; pain; angst; the usual. Featuring demons and humans, because let's face it, they're the worst. K for now, will be higher later.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Demons capture Sam. Dean, as expected comes to get him back. Torture; pain; angst; the usual. Featuring demons and humans, because let's face it, they're the worst._

_Setting: I see this happening sometime in late season 4._

_Disclaimer: Please, I'm not that good._

_This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. All mistakes are my own._

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean are settling into the motel room after a hunt. As Dean settles in behind the computer with a beer in hand already looking up their next hunt, Sam resists the urge to comment. Instead he sighs, worried about his brother and the non-stop pace at which Dean has them working. Sam opens the mini-fridge and pulls out leftover diner pasta for himself and slides a piece of apple pie in front of Dean.<p>

Dean doesn't eat it.

Sam chews on the inside of his lip debating if he should try and say something again, and if so, what. He doesn't blame Dean for what happened in hell, but he doesn't know how to take the guilt off his brother's over-burdened shoulders.

"Dean", he attempts.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Dean interrupts, getting up and making his way to the bed.

"Dean," Sam starts again.

"Night Sam", Dean says rolling over so his face is in the pillow – effectively ending any chance of conversation Sam was hoping to have.

Sam considers walking over to Dean and making him listen. But there's nothing he can say that he hasn't already said 10 times before. And the slight possibility that Dean will actually sleep prevents Sam from disrupting him. Grumpily, Sam finishes the rest of his late night meal and, realizing he's much more exhausted than he had originally thought, almost immediately passes out in bed.

* * *

><p>My demon-master is pissed. We all thought for sure that Dean would consume the pie and the drugs they had laced it with, making transporting him to their facility easy as (pun intended) pie. In spite of myself, I smirked at my own wittiness, but that was quickly wiped off my face when Master started after me as though it was my fault Dean couldn't even be trusted to eat pie anymore. I waited for his rage to pass and new instructions to come. Looks like we'll have to settle for plan B. Thank God Sam was hungry.<p>

* * *

><p>Less than an hour after both brothers have drifted off, a window creaks open causing a light breeze to fill the room. A non-descript handsome, though slightly balding middle aged man silently climbs quite agilely through the now open window and makes his way to the front door. He unlocks it from the inside and breaks the line of salt. Seconds later his master walks in and wordlessly takes Sam from his restful slumber without causing him to stir. He easily maneuvers Sam out to the motel parking lot, a triumphant look smeared across his face. It is the first time Liam saw his master smile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I promise there will be a lot more action in the next chapter, I just needed to get it set-up in this first chapter. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go, so it shouldn't be too long before I get the rest of this posted. Reviews, comments, and ideas read and appreciated. :)<em>


	2. That's What Brothers Do

_I didn't own them last chapter and i don't own them now._

* * *

><p>Liam supposed that most people in his situation became hunters. He wasn't stupid, he KNEW he was working for a demon, but when he had started it had just made too much sense, and now, if he didn't think about it too hard, it was actually kind of fun. It felt like he was on a permanent, never-ending exhilarating adventure - playing with death and fate with a distorted guardian angel on your shoulder. And besides, it felt so good to be accepted by his brother. So he followed him, because that's what little brothers do.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sam came to he felt as though he had just woken up with worst hangover possible. Holding his head in his hands he sat up. It took a total of 3.7 seconds for him to register that something was not quite right, another 1.3 seconds to force his eyelids open and 0.1 seconds to panic when he realized he was locked in a cell with two pairs of eyes watching him closely. <em>Damn it. <em>

"Morning Starshine!" greeted one of the men watching his cell, "Good to see those drugs starting to wear off"

Sam glared back, "where am I? What do you want?"

"You're in a cell that's all you need to know. And don't worry, we're not here for you – we're here for Dean"

The mention of Dean's name pulled Sam the rest of the way out of the haze. "what did you do to Dean?" he demanded of the older gentleman.

"Nothing…yet" and his eyes flashed black.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Dean?"

"Oh, that," the demon snickered, "heard something about Dean getting in the way of the apocalypse. Wouldn't want him to have the chance to ruin our party, would I?

Sam stood up suddenly "Where is he?', he snarled face merely inches from the bars.

"Woah, easy sugar. No need to get upset" the demon responded in an eerily sweet voice.

"I said, where is he!"

The demon looked at his watch and shrugged. "By my calculations he should get here any minute... We left a decent trail for him to follow," he nodded at the younger man standing next to him who had yet to say a word, but who seemed to visibly glow at the mention of his work. Sam studied the second man's face, he didn't know what to make of him. He seemed humbled, ashamed maybe even, which didn't strike him as typical demon behavior, but then again, after Ruby and Crowley he was way passed being surprised by atypical demon behavior.

"You're wrong. He won't come," Sam responded lamely.

The demon almost laughed in his face. "Yes he will. That's what big brothers do." Sam was furious at them for using him to get to Dean, and he knew Dean would come for him just as the demon predicted. He had no way to warn him either. He looked up at his two capture-rs and their smirking faces. "He won't let you get him," he said out loud though it was more for his own benefit than theirs.

"Oh we'll see. We'll see"

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry all these chapters are short. Dean shows up in the next one. Maybe it will be longer. As always, reviews are read and appreciated. <em>


	3. Just A bunch of Crazies

_okay, so i know i promised action starting in the last chapter, but I apparently lied. I had originally meant for this chapter and that chapter to be one, but the whole brother thing made too perfect of a circle, so hopefully you can forgive me. Enjoy :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>The demon would not normally of tolerated having a human around, actually helping with the hunt, but it had started off as a game – how long could he go before Liam realized that Derek was no longer Derek? What kind of pain could he cause from the body of the older brother?<p>

But now, he kept him around because, damn it, humans could be so useful. They weren't deterred by stupid things like holy water, salt lines, and righteous incantations set on purging him from the body he now possessed. And if he needed to utilize a snot-nosed human to get to Dean and insure the apocalypse, well he was pretty sure he was humble enough for that. Besides, it gave him someone to sneer at when he was feeling grumpy.

* * *

><p>Sam had been stewing in his cage for the last couple minutes trying to figure out what his next move could be when heard a knocking on the side of his cell. He eyed the wall cautiously, was there someone else in here with him?<p>

"Hello?" he ventured.

"Oh good, You can hear me. Did I hear you say that you were Dean's brother?"

Sam's fists clenched. Another demon playing with him. "You're not going to be able to get him" he snapped.

"No no, you got me all wrong", the voice on the other side of the wall answered quickly, a little taken aback, "I'm stuck here just like you. Name's Mike. I was out for a morning run, trying to get back in shape you know, when I was taken out by that guy out there – hit right over the head with something solid. Came to sitting in here with a monster headache. Asked a million times what they wanted from me, and all they'd say is I'm here to help with this Dean guy, and frankly, I don't even KNOW a Dean, so clearly their crazy and…"

Sam couldn't help but smirk, the guy was just rambling. Clearly he was freaked out, but he was calmer than most would have been given their situation, so he was content to let him go on for a bit. It was better than the all-encompassing silence anyway.

"… When I get out, no more get-fit new year's resolution for me" the stranger finished a minutes later.

"Well, I'm sorry you got dragged into this, my name is Sam, and yes, Dean is my brother, and if I know him he's probably tearing the town apart trying to find me right about now, so they're right, he'll come and he'll get us out."

There was silence from the other side of the wall, so Sam continued, "he's pretty good at the whole rescue mission thing"

The man snorted, "I have the feeling this situation has happened before?"

"More often than I'd like to admit"

"Great."

'What?" Sam asked.

"Captured by crazies. Locked up with a crazy. Going to be rescued by a crazy… Must be my morning"

Sam couldn't help but grin from his side of the wall

* * *

><p>As he held his ribs tightly trying to re-catch his breath, Dean had to admit that his rescue mission hadn't gone quite as well as he would have hoped. The trail had been so obvious though – tracking them down too easy – he had just assumed he was dealing with really stupid kidnappers. He should have known it was a trap. So now, here he was, holding his bruised ribs together with one hand while trying to push himself off the floor with the other. As soon as he had made it into a huddled stance however, he was thrown roughly backwards against the wall, his head smacking roughly against the aged concrete, and slipping silently into unconsciousness.<p>

He came to less than a minute later, but his time out was clearly long enough for someone to bind his hands. He looked up at the face that was glaring down at him and was surprised to see that it wasn't the demon that had flung him across the room moments before. There was something haunted in those eyes, something Dean recognized, almost pitied. It took him a second to realize this wasn't stunt demon number two he was dealing with. This was a human. Dean cursed. He couldn't decide what he hated more – witches or human psychos. As thought crossed his mind, a fist connected with his face. _Definitely humans. They're crazy. _

* * *

><p><em>It takes me longer than I plan on to get to the places I want to get to, so I apologize. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.<br>_


	4. A Similar Offer

_Thank-you for all your positive comments. I really appreciate them :)_

* * *

><p>Sam heard a commotion from the cell next to him. "Mike, you alright?"<p>

"oh he's fine sugar, don't you worry about him just taking a little walk. Be back for you in a minute, k?"

Sam was not okay with that. He was also not okay with the demon constantly calling him sugar, but he knew the demon did not really care what he thought so he just grunted in response and waited his turn. Sure enough, moments later his cell was swung open and he was pinned helpless face-first against the wall. His hands were forcefully pushed together and he could do nothing to prevent them being cuffed together.

"Follow me"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just thought you might want to see your brother"

At that Sam's heart dropped. Dean was here? That was a good thing right? He snuck a furtive glance at his captor. No that was definitely not a good thing. He followed the demon down one hallway and then another. They had made so many twists and turns Sam was beginning to lose track of how to get back to where he had started – not that he was sure getting back to where they had just came from would come in handy anyway, but it was second-nature to track these things when captured – when finally the demon threw open a large dank room and pushed him into it. The door slammed shut behind him and the demon didn't follow him in. _What was that about? _He righted himself and was instantly distracted by the lump running towards him.

"Sammy are you okay?"

Sam blinked. It took him a full second to understand that the huddled figure that had just charged him was not his other captor, but Dean – a bruised, bloodied, and possibly concussed version of Dean, but still Dean. He swept his eyes over Dean and made a mental assessment.

"Am I okay?", he scoffed, "you're the one who looks like shit Dean"

"What did they do to you?" Dean demanded, clearly not taking Sam's assurance that he was fine.

"Nothing, Dean, really. Just been sitting in a cell for the last couple of hours. Fed me breakfast and everything."

Dean glared at him for a moment, and Sam knew he was trying to decide whether or not to believe him. "Really Dean, I'm fine."

He saw Dean visibly relax at his words, and with it all adrenaline seemed to seep out of him instantaneously and he looked like any second he might have trouble remaining standing. Sam knew better than to offer a hand but took a half a step closer should he need to provide support. Dean looked over at Sam and Sam returned the look and shrugged. He had no more idea than his brother as to what they were doing here and what was coming next.

* * *

><p>At that moment blood-curdling scream could be heard from not far away. Dean winced. <em>What the fuck was that? <em>He took at step back and looked Sam over once again to make sure he hadn't been lying about being tortured. He didn't see anything to prove him wrong. Before he had a chance to ask if Sam had any idea who had made that God-awful noise, Dean and Sam were separated by an invisible force. Looked like their demon friend was back.

"You leave Sam alone you freak" he screamed instantly.

"I wouldn't worry about your brother Dean, this is about you."

Strangely enough, that threat made him feel better not worse. Apparently his demeanor showed that and the demon chuckled to himself as though Dean had missed a joke. "Brothers" the demon said to himself and shook his head before looking up at Dean. "But this isn't about brothers. This isn't about anything but you. And well, it has a little bit to do with the man in the other room. I think you might have heard him a little while ago, no?"

Dean struggled to move forward, but couldn't, so he just settled for giving him the most menacing glare possible.

"I've come to make you an offer"

Dean didn't bother gracing him with a response. He just kept right on glaring at this ass-hole of a demon. He vaguely heard Sam starting an exorcism behind him and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that himself.

"I've come to make you an offer" the demon repeated. He didn't seem fazed by Sam's words and that scared the hell out of Dean. Well, not literally, Dean wished something _could _scare the hell out of him because then it wouldn't be inside him haunting him and twisting his gut at every turn.

The Demon turned his arm so he could see the binding link carved into his arm"I won't torture the man in the other room any more if I get to torture you instead. Except, twice as worse"

Dean stared at him in disbelief. It was the exact opposite of offer he had listened to every single day in the pit. As the demon's eyes bore into him waiting for an answer, Dean had a feeling the demon already knew that. "Yes"

"Dean" he heard Sam protest from the other side of the room.

"Yes" he repeated. To him, this wasn't even a question.

"Oh goodie"

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy!<em>


	5. Still Better than Hell

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. sad face._

_Note: I had a really hard time deciding who's POV the actual torture should be from. I wrestled between Dean, Liam, and Sam for a really long time, and I'm not entirely sure I ever made a decision…_

* * *

><p>There was a moment's pause as if the whole world stopped to appreciate the trade that had just past between them, and then a second later the room was a flurry of noise and action as a bunch of things happened instantaneously: Two men appeared in the room and took hold of Sam pulling him back into the corner securing him to the wall making two things abundantly clear. One, this was something he was going to have to watch. And two, there was nothing he could do about it. Dean was thrown forcefully back against a concrete pillar and his arms and legs locked into chains. The demon exited the room as quickly as possible as if being in the same room as the Winchesters was burning him, and his younger brother took his place in the middle of the room behind a table of various torture devices. In another room, Mike was finally able to catch his breath.<p>

Sam struggled against the chains holding him in place. _Where did those two even come from? _It was totally unfair that two more had been added to this war against them, though honestly, now that they had chained him to the wall, they didn't seem to know what they were supposed to do with themselves. Chained as he was and with these two goons watching his every move, there didn't seem to be much he could do at the moment so he settled his focus on the center of the room and waited of the opportune moment. He didn't like the look of detachment that crossed the man's face as he stepped towards Dean, but he blew out a breath of relief as he realized that, at least for the moment, he wasn't holding anything torturous.

Liam pushed a button.

Dean's scream cut through the air.

_Shit. _Sam yelled for his brother as the chains attached to Dean's arms stretched unnaturally far apart successfully dislocating both of Dean's arms with a sickening pop. Sam cringed. He saw Liam look up at Dean with a sick smile and then punch him full force in the gut. He saw more than heard Dean give him a cheeky reply which only earned him a few more swift punches in the gut. When Liam paused, Sam could see the blood beginning to form around Dean's mouth. This wasn't good. A few more punches covering Dean's face, chest and stomach and Sam could visibly see Dean's struggle to remain conscious for the next round. When it came, Sam had to close his eyes. It did nothing for the sound of flesh against flesh.

* * *

><p>Struggling to keep his mind in the game, Dean registered that the pummeling had stopped. Again. He took a deep breath. He felt the way the breath tore through his lungs and rattled his chest. Something was broken in there. Hopefully he'd live long enough to find out what. He was still bracing himself for the next hit, but it didn't come. He forced himself to open his eyes. He didn't like to admit how long that action took, but he concentrated on the pain and it brought him to the surface and he was able to focus on his torturer just long enough to register that he had picked up a whip from the table.<p>

As his eyes slid shut, his first thought was that it wasn't as bad as hell. His second was this time, it was possible for Sam to save him. _Sam!_ Shit. Sam had been here with him. Where was he now? Had the demon taken him? "Sam?" he managed, or at least he thought he did. There was no answer. Had he actually made any sound? He felt the panic rising up within him, "Sam?" he tried again.

"Over here Dean. Hold on. Please. I'll figure this out."

Hearing his voice, Dean relaxed inside. All his focus returning to the pain his body felt. One last question, "You okay Sammy?"

He vaguely heard a snort – he wasn't sure if it came from Sam or the man in front of him – and a moment later the slick leather of the whip wrapped around him cutting into him from more angles than should be possible. He decided to stop fighting unconsciousness and let him slip towards the black nothingness. Unfortunately, the darkness didn't come fast enough and he felt the next three slices of the whip across his aching body before his body gave out.

* * *

><p>He heard Dean's concern for his little brother and found it both comical and touching at the same time. Liam paused for a moment between lashings and as he watched the light begin to fade in Dean's eyes, he knew without a doubt, he was beating to death the one man on earth who would have understood his unforgiveable decision.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a hand on his face. Another wrapped protectively around him.<p>

"Dean?"

Dean couldn't force himself to open his eyes, but he could recognize that voice anywhere. He knew Sam wanted him to wake up, but knowing his brother was standing safely before him, holding him, begging him, only gave him the peace of mind to sink further into unconsciousness.

He heard Sam hiss in pain. Wait, what was that? It wasn't over? Damn it. He tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain. It was harder than it should be. He still felt like he was drowning, but as the pain returned full-force he knew he was making progress. The lights assaulted him as he took in the sight around him. Sam had gotten out of his binds and was next to him yes, but he was standing between him and very pissed off man with a whip.

He tried to speak, but he could only choke on his own blood.

Sam hushed him.

Liam whipped them.

The lights flickered to announce the demon's return.

* * *

><p>Sam had been so focused on picking the locks, getting his hands free, and knocking out the two useless men to rescue Dean, he hadn't really thought his plan out past "make the pain stop". So now, here he was with his back to Dean's torturer, a royally pissed off and powerful demon about to make his grand reentrance any second, and he was really no closer to getting Dean the help he so desperately needed.<p>

"Sam" Dean managed to get out – along with a mouthful of blood.

"Don't speak Dean."

Sam racked his brain for a solution to the problem.

"Sam"

Damn it his brother was insistent. "shh Dean, you're gonna choke". Realizing what Dean wanted, he rolled his eyes and added, "I'm fine".

"Sam"

How was he even conscious? He stopped looking around the room for a solution, and gave in to Dean. When did he ever _not _give in to Dean?

"What Dean?" he asked exasperatedly

"colt"

What? Had Dean brought the colt with him? He started to ask him, but Dean choose that exact moment to start choking on his own blood. Sam grabbed his brother's head and positioned it so the blood could flow more freely. "Come on, Dean. Don't do this." Dean managed a shaky, gurgling breath and Sam knew it would have to do for now. He kept one hand on Dean's chest for comfort, letting him know he was there, and reached the other behind Dean's back. Sure enough, the gun was there, tucked nicely into the back of his pants. If the situation wasn't so perilous, he would have laughed. He tried to grab it inconspicuously and turn around to face the demon and his sidekick.

Before he could focus the gun on Liam or the demon, the gun was wrenched from his hand and went sliding across the floor, past the table where Liam stood frozen in place, to the door where the demon now stood. Sam gulped. Dean gasped.

Sam resumed a protective stance in front of his brother.

He heard Dean mutter "well that worked well" before returning to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><p>

_I would really appreciate any comments or reviews you have to share... I'm leaving for Florida for a week, so no updates until I get back._


	6. Demons, Deals, and Duos

_Sorry I was MIA. Was in Florida for a week, then swamped with work when I returned. This weekend is the first change I had to breathe._

_Q. if this is in season 4 why isn't Sam trying to use his powers?_

_A. Good Question. I actually realized that myself while writing chapter 3, and I couldn't really write the story with it, and I felt like it was cheating to go back and change what I had originally written about it being season 4. So, I'm going to go with the binding link that prevents regular exorcisms, also blocks Sam's powers. The actual writers never answered this question, so I feel I'm entitled to make that fact up to work how I want it to… writer's privilege or, as Souless666 suggested, "Well, it could be explained that he is so messed up about what's happening to Dean he's not thinking straight, or, just go with him not wanting to use it around Dean, seeing as he knows how Dean feels about it, and he hates the way Dean looks at him after he uses it...I mean, each time Dean would give him this 'OMG! What are you?' look; like when he took out Famine"._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them. If you need a reason why, please see Q and A above._

* * *

><p>With the demon back in the room Sam found himself flying, ungracefully, back to his corner. He left out a soft <em>oof<em> as he slid to the floor. No matter how accustomed one became to slamming into walls, concrete never got any softer. And no matter how accustomed one became to watching their brother at the mercy of a monster, it never got any less gut-wrenching.

"Sam" the demon started, "I expected better behavior out of you. Did you really think you could help your brother? Make it better?"

Sam refused to appease him with an answer, and struggled to his feet. As soon as he was upright, the demon slammed him back to the wall where he was pinned. Again.

"You persistence is admirable Sam, but as long as I'm standing here, I don't think you're very useful," the demon smirked.

Sam was in the process of figuring out how to best plead Dean's case to this bastard to ease the torture, when Liam's cackle mixed with Dean's scream.

"Dean!"

"Please" he begged.

"Please what?" the demon rolled his eyes

"Stop torturing Dean"

"You didn't say please"

Sam could not believe they were having this ridiculous childish conversation while his brother was barely hanging on merely feet away. He took a deep breath, bared his teeth, and repeated, "Please stop torturing Dean"

"Ah very good. But, uh, no. sorry"

"Fuck you."

He ground his teeth together and tried to block out the hideous sounds Dean was making.

* * *

><p>It was stupid really, but when the demon had walked past him without sparing him a glance and went straight for the other younger brother, Liam was jealous. He grabbed the taser off the table – if his own older brother wouldn't acknowledge his presence in the room, at least the one in front of him wouldn't be able to ignore him.<p>

He paused for a second when he saw the demon and Sam engaged in conversation.

"please what?" he heard, and his stomach churned. He remembered when his brother would push him to the edge with that stupid parley, and his jealousy surged again. _What a stupid thing to be jealous of! _

He upped the voltage on the taser and hit again.

* * *

><p>Dean's body had reached new levels of pain and shock, and no longer knew how to respond to the barrage of torture that continued to assault him. He couldn't think straight, or see straight, but he was pretty sure his body was alternating between dangerous convulsions, hanging like a limp ragdoll, and stiffening every muscle in his body. He had no control over any of it.<p>

He longed for oblivion, but it seemed that delicacy was long past something his body was able to provide him.

The demon had to repeat himself 4 times before Dean was able to recognize that the demon was addressing him. He had to repeat himself twice more before Dean was able to consciously focus on the voice coming out of the mouth uncomfortably close to him, and even then they were kind of hazy. _Just shut up already you freak,_ he thought, _you're already torturing me. i don't want to listen to you too._

Apparently his inability to answer was freaking out his brother because after the 7th repetition of what Dean was starting to think must have been a really easy question, Sam's yells joined the conversation. He focused all his will power on the words he was supposed to be hearing, and got the gist of what the demon was saying. _He was proud of him?_ _Oh, and w__as he still glad he made the decision he did?_

Speaking didn't seem like it was going to happen, so Dean satisfied himself by spitting with as much force as he could muster directly into the demon's face.

"that wasn't very nice. I was only looking after your well-being", the demon tried to sound insulted.

The act of spitting had dislodged a lot of what was preventing Dean from speaking. "Fuck you" he countered.

"so eloquent"

"Fuck you"

"oh look Sammy, your brother is stuck on repeat"

_Fuck You, _Dean thought again, but instead responded with, "Is the party over already? The light show from your right hand man over here was just getting started."

"Well that's up to you Dean."

"What?" against his better judgment, hope rose in his heart. _Could he actually be getting out of this?_

"Same offer as before."

And just as quickly all the hope in his chest turned sour. Twisting in his gut and making him feel worse, if possible, than before. The demon continued, "I can go back to Mark or Mike or Marvin or whatever that man's name is in the other room if you prefer. Even keep it at half of what you're getting. Just like before"

"Fuck you" It was all he could say to keep the tears at bay. He knew he couldn't live through saying yes, but he wasn't entirely sure he could survive through saying no either.

"oh, we're back to that I see. Well, you know, I don't speak Dean Winchester and that could mean a whole variety of things…"

"Fuck you. It means No" he managed to snarl.

"Dean"

_no Sam, no no no no no, don't you weigh in here, oh god please, you don't understand how much worse it could get. "_Yeah Sam?"

"you, you can't take much more of this" he started hesitantly, "maybe…"

"No Sam", he whispered, expelling any remaining fight he had in his weary body. Emotional decisions always had that effect on him.

"Share the pain Dean"

Dean was on the verge of tears. "You can't ask me to do that"

* * *

><p>Sam heard the pleading in Dean's voice; he also heard the defeat, the self-loathing, and the weariness that was coming from someplace deeper, some place more permanent, and for the first time, Sam understood.<p>

And as he understood, he wanted to kick himself for asking, for not recognizing what this was sooner. He wanted to rip the demon and his henchman apart for putting Dean back in this situation and making him watch it. He wanted to hold Dean and put the pieces back together and tell him not to hate himself. He wanted to do all those things, but he could not do any of them. So he did what he could.

"it's okay Dean. You're right. I trust your decision"

* * *

><p>Seconds later Liam stood side by side his own brother, taser in hand, ready to inflict pain along with the one being on this earth he would follow without limits. He raised his hand, mirroring his brother, and released a stream of electricity as Derek released a torture uniquely his own. In that moment, Liam was happy. He realized that made him crazy. He smiled.<p>

A loud crack broke through his inner turmoil. His world turned on itself. The sound repeated.

In perfect symmetry two brothers fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking one more chapter after this one.<em> _Maybe two. As always, I love your comments, questions, criticisms, and encouragement._


End file.
